


An Analysis of the Surviving Letters Between the Kings of Almyra & Fódlan

by asael



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Academics, Epistolary, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asael/pseuds/asael
Summary: It has long been known that the Savior King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd and the Peacemaker King Khalid of Almyra were friends. In this article, we present evidence that their bond went beyond friendship and may indeed have been one of the greatest romances of history.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 34
Kudos: 198





	An Analysis of the Surviving Letters Between the Kings of Almyra & Fódlan

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this was taken directly from my fic [the romance of history](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740140) \- this is the academic text Claude thinks about reading in that fic (or part of it, anyway). It should be completely readable without that context, however!

**Published in the Journal of Pre-Unification Fódlan History, Verdant Rain Moon 2136**

The discovery that a small collection of letters had survived the Great Fire of Enbarr has been a boon to all researchers. There are no other remaining pieces of writing that can be firmly attributed to Savior King Dimitri or King Khalid of Almyra. Though it has long been historical record that they forged a longstanding peace between their two countries, little was known about how this happened, given Fódlan’s insularity and Almyra’s long existence as a threat to their borders.

There have been many fine analyses of these letters. Scholars have been able to fill in a number of gaps in the historical record - in particular I would call attention to Richfield’s argument that King Khalid almost certainly attended the Officer’s Academy at Garreg Mach at the same time as the future Savior King. Given their clear familiarity with one another, it is the only conclusion that can be arrived at. The fact that we have been unable to find records of King Khalid’s attendance is no surprise, as so many of those records have been lost.

However, this article is not meant to cover ground that has already been well-trodden by scholars whose work should be respected. Instead, our goal is to prove a theory that many have scoffed at: that these two legendary kings were not only friends and allies, but lovers.

Others have made this argument before us - in particular, we owe much to the great art historian Amalia Victor and her well-reasoned argument that the famous tapestry known as _Lion and Deer in Repose_ is in fact a representation of the relationship between the kings. It is past time that these priceless letters were analyzed with this possibility in mind, and we believe that once one has read them with the proper attention, there is more than enough evidence to support the argument of Victor and the authors of this paper.

The first letter that we present was damaged at some point, destroying the last couple lines and the author’s signature. However, it was found with a collection of other letters written by King Khalid, and it is in his hand. Between that, magical dating, and the scholarship of renowned historians, we can be certain that this was indeed sent by the Almyran king, possibly before his ascension to the throne.

> Dear Dimitri,
> 
> Or should I call you ‘Your Majesty’ now? How about ‘Your Kingliness’? I like the sound of that. I’ll try to think up some better ones before we see each other again.
> 
> I was pleased, of course, to hear of your victory. I might not be in Fódlan, but I do care what happens to it - well, I guess you know that. But the country is in good hands, even if I’m sure you might not entirely believe that yet. You’ll just have to trust me - I wouldn’t have given you everything I did if I didn’t know that you would do your very best to honor those gifts.
> 
> You’ve always been so sincere. I like that about you.
> 
> I’m sorry I’ve missed the victory celebrations, and I’m even a little sorry to leave all the work of rebuilding to you, but you’ve got a good bunch of people there to help you. And if you need any great advice, you can just write me - give your response to the messenger who brought this, and I’ll get it sooner or later.
> 
> You know I’ve never been the sort to put my trust in other people, but when I needed you, you didn’t let me down. I’m on your side even if I’m not around, and we’ll meet again. I can promise you that - but go easy on me when we do, all right?
> 
> I have a little bit of information about Duscur you might want to know -
> 
> _(After this point, the letter ends in a torn page.)_

As you can see, the casual tone of the letter indicates that the writer was close with King Dimitri, and that they had likely known each other for some time. This supports Richfield’s argument that Khalid attended the Officer’s Academy. Though no one knows what King Khalid meant when he said ‘you didn’t let me down’, it is clear that Dimitri assisted him in a time of need and that Khalid - famously distrustful due to facing multiple assassination attempts throughout his life - trusted him to do so.

We cannot be sure what was written on the torn page, but speculation points to sensitive information that may have assisted King Dimitri in his ultimately successful attempts to return Duscur (then the occupied region of Kleiman) to its people. It is possible though unproven that Dimitri destroyed that part of the letter himself in order to protect the information.

If that is the case, then why not destroy the entire letter? Why would the king keep it, unless perhaps he had an emotional attachment to the other contents, or to the sender itself? Admittedly, this is entirely based on speculation and the assumption that it was, indeed, Dimitri himself who destroyed part of the letter. However, it is an intriguing thought that cannot be simply set aside.

The next letter is dated more than a year later. It is unknown if there was any correspondence during that time, but it seems unlikely.

> Your Royal Highness King Khalid of Almyra,
> 
> My greetings. This letter is sent in the spirit of friendship and in the hopes of an alliance between our two countries. I believe this is a goal that we both share, regardless of the differences between our nations. I am pleased to know that you are willing to work towards peace and future open borders alongside me.
> 
> I also wish to apologize for my conduct during our first diplomatic meeting. Though I was aware that a new king had ascended the throne of Almyra, I must admit that I did not expect to see a familiar face - and that I certainly did not expect that face to be yours. I was far too casual with you before I realized, and I believe I saw more than one of your attendants look on with disapproval.
> 
> I hope that my actions did not make either them or you think less of us. While you and I have been friends in the past, I know that our current positions will, by necessity, change the tone of our relationship. I also know that you will likely disagree with this, as you have always been remarkably casual about such things, but please know that I say this because I believe you deserve all the respect you are due, both from myself and from my people.
> 
> Perhaps in the future you might find it in you to give some tiny bit of warning before appearing at the head of a foreign delegation with a crown upon your brow. It suits you very well, but my gape-mouthed look of surprise did not suit me.
> 
> I know you will disagree with that as well.
> 
> I am looking forward to our future correspondence and to renewed relations between Almyra and Fódlan. Will you be attending the Goneril wedding? If so, I look forward to seeing you there in a somewhat more casual setting.
> 
> With great respect,
> 
> Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd

The date on this letter places it shortly after what records indicate is the first diplomatic delegation from Almyra to Fódlan, which occurred only months after King Khalid ascended the throne. While the language of this letter is stiff, it can’t be denied that King Dimitri writes to his fellow king as if they are personal friends. This casual intimacy is remarkable, as what little has been preserved of the King’s other correspondence shows that he rarely relaxed protocol towards anyone besides close friends.

The ‘Goneril wedding’ referred to in this letter is something of a mystery. It could have been the wedding of either Holst or Hilda Goneril, both known to have been involved in the Unification War. There is little relating to this wedding that has been preserved over the years - the only thing of note is a richly embroidered tablecloth held in the Museum of Historical Art in Derdriu. It is embroidered with what we know to be the Crest of Goneril as well as another design that scholars have been unable to identify. Some have speculated it is one of the Crests that was lost to history even before the war, such as the Crest of Noa or the Crest of Maurice, but it is far more likely that it is simply a lovely design created to represent the other party in the marriage.

Regardless, we know that King Dimitri and King Khalid met again at this wedding. Our next letter dates from shortly afterward.

> Dear Dimitri,
> 
> Wow, what a wedding, right? Gonerils really know how to party. I knew that already, but this was your first one, and I could tell how out of your element you felt. Don’t worry - I don’t think anyone else noticed. They’re all used to you being polite. They couldn’t see the terror in your eyes when the drinking competitions started.
> 
> I’ve never been good at those either, so I didn’t mind stepping in to save you. Don’t get into a fight you can’t win, that’s always been one of my rules to live by, so a strategic retreat was definitely in order. It was nice to have such good company in my cowardice.
> 
> It was nice just talking to you, too. (It’s a lot easier to say this kind of cheesy stuff when I’m not looking you in the eye, by the way.) I didn’t say it then, but the fact is I was kind of worried. Your last letter was awfully formal, and I wondered if you might be mad at me for not telling you about the whole king thing sooner. But I get it now, I think - you were embarrassed. But we’ve been friends for awhile, Dimitri. You don’t have to stand on ceremony in our personal letters. I’m still the same guy.
> 
> Speaking of letters, there’s an incredibly boring and formal official one coming at you in a week or two about the treaty. Let me know if it’s not flowery enough and I’ll work on it for next time - can’t have your courtiers thinking I’m not a properly stuffy king.
> 
> I don’t know when we’ll see each other again, but when we do, maybe we can try to steal a few hours away from politics again. I really liked sitting out with you under the stars and talking about nothing important at all.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Khalid
> 
> P.S. I’m standing by what I said that night. You were the most handsome guy at that wedding, and you’re in another world if you really think those women who kept asking for dances were just doing it because you’re the king.

As you can see, though King Khalid is known to have been relatively uninterested in formality in most of his preserved correspondence, this is clearly a personal letter to a good friend. Of note is both his wish to spend more time speaking to his fellow king about things besides politics - and of course that postscript.

It has often been argued that though the kings were friendly, there is no solid proof of romantic inclinations. However, the postscript is easily read as less friendly and more flirtatious. Was it common for men to call one another handsome in those years? From the research that has been done, it seems rare, though not impossible. Even if you wish to read it as friendly, it is clearly an intimate friendship.

This is shown again in the response to that letter.

> Dear Khalid,
> 
> I will try to be less formal. I will admit that it doesn’t come naturally to me - it is difficult to remember that we are simply two friends writing to one another, rather than kings discussing affairs of state. Especially since it seems that we must do both, and though moving from one to the other seems to be easy for you, I cannot say the same for myself. But you have always been quick-witted, so I would expect nothing else.
> 
> I was also pleased to see you at the wedding - pleased that we could simply talk for awhile. I have missed that. You speak to me in a way no one else does, especially since I gained the throne, and your insights on even the most mundane of topics are always enlightening.
> 
> Would I be remiss in issuing an invitation to visit Fhirdiad? I have been told that you are known to take flight on your wyvern when not needed for state business, and that you’ve sometimes visited Derdriu or another of the former Alliance cities. While Fhirdiad is further, I can promise you would receive a fine welcome. And not a king’s welcome, if that is what you prefer - simply the welcome of one old friend to another. There is much here that I think you would enjoy, and I know you did not have time to sightsee when your delegation came to discuss the peace treaty.
> 
> Perhaps in return I might visit Almyra someday. It is not such an easy journey for me, admittedly, lacking a wyvern and being unable to travel so freely, but I would very much like to see your homeland. Consider this, if you will, and know that you are welcome here at any time.
> 
> My regards,
> 
> Dimitri
> 
> P.S. I confess I do not know what to do with your compliments. I suspect you are teasing me. All eyes were on the happily wedded couple - and those that were not, were on you.

This letter has been referred to in some more flippant circles as ‘the beginning of one of the great historical bromances’. However, we believe that in truth it is the beginning of a great romance. It can’t be denied that King Dimitri shows just as much affection for the King of Almyra as Khalid did for him, and this letter is noticeably more personal and intimate than his previous one.

We know that Khalid did take him up on this invitation. It is unknown how often he visited Fhirdiad, but it was likely often. We know this for certain because this was the period when the Royal Library of Fhirdiad was built, with its plaque thanking Khalid for his patronage and support - something that would be impossible for the King of Almyra to offer if he wasn’t in the city often. This was also the period in which King Dimitri visited Almyra for the first time, as he expressed a wish for here. There is a clear historical record of at least one official visit to Almyra, though it’s possible and indeed likely that he visited more often on personal business.

The evidence suggests that there were many letters between the two kings during this period. Unfortunately, nearly all of them were lost in the Great Fire of Enbarr, and the next one that we present here dates from nearly six years later.

> Dear Khalid,
> 
> I can only send my deepest apologies that I was unable to travel to Almyra for the Midwinter Festival. I said that I would come, and I fully intended to, but as I am sure you know things have been difficult here. Lord Gloucester remains resistant to many of the reforms I am attempting, and he has a small coalition behind him. They visited Fhirdiad unexpectedly just as I was preparing to leave, and I spent the following weeks embroiled in discussion. It was perhaps more heated and held at a higher volume than many of my council discussions.
> 
> As this is only between the two of us, I can also admit that I had hoped that by now Gloucester would have passed his title down to his heir. Lorenz and I have spoken, and though we disagree on many things, he is much more amenable to the changes I wish to make. But I suppose that is likely _why_ Gloucester has thus far refused to allow his son to take his place.
> 
> It is impossible not to admire someone who dealt with this man in the midst of a continent-spanning war. Even handling him in peacetime leaves me with headaches, all the more so because he forced me to postpone my journey.
> 
> That means it feels as though it has been far too long since we’ve seen one another. I find myself missing your wise counsel and your clever observations. I know that many of my council are suspicious of our closeness given that we rule countries that were once dire enemies, but they do not realize how much you have helped me carry the mantle of kingship. They owe you as much as I do.
> 
> I apologize for getting sentimental. It has been months since I have seen your face, and letters are scant replacement. So I suppose it comes to this: I miss you.
> 
> I will see you soon, whether by fleeing my council before they can track me down or by waiting for your arrival.
> 
> Yours,
> 
> Dimitri

As we can see from this letter, the years that passed seem to have only deepened their bond. King Dimitri’s open admittance that he misses the Almyran king is touching and, of course, entirely supports our argument. Whether deep friendship or something more romantic, Khalid meant a great deal to King Dimitri, and the revelation that Dimitri received counsel and advice from the king of another nation is remarkable.

If nothing else, they trusted one another deeply and were used to spending time together and speaking freely to one another. It is also clear from our next letter that Khalid had a close eye on Dimitri’s rule.

> Dear Dimitri,
> 
> I’m not surprised to hear that Gloucester’s giving you trouble. He’s clinging on to whatever power he has left - I bet he knows that as soon as he lets go of it, the world really will start changing. Our generation has seen enough war, enough misery thanks to Crests and foolish nobles.
> 
> Let me guess. He wants you to get married and make an heir, preferably with a Crest, so that the throne can be passed down and everything can continue pretty much the way it always has. The country is unified now, and isn’t that a big enough change? Why do you have to go making everything so difficult for him? I bet when you took the throne he was like ‘Ah, finally, that thorn in my side is gone! Dimitri will be much more reasonable!’
> 
> He didn’t know you at all. It sounds like he still doesn’t.
> 
> Setting aside the prospect of marriage (you have set it aside, haven’t you? It’s been long enough since we’ve seen each other that I suppose it would not be such a surprise if you’d found someone that I don’t know about) I think you’ve been doing an incredible job. Just the fact that you’ve gotten so many nobles to agree with your plan is amazing. I have no doubt you’ll succeed, even if it takes years.
> 
> And maybe one of these days Gloucester will get so horrified and offended by your reforms that he’ll drop dead! I guess I shouldn’t joke about that - if it actually happens, I would feel the tiniest bit bad. For Lorenz’s sake, if nothing else.
> 
> Don’t forget I’m on your side, Your Kingliness. I know that Fódlan is in good hands.
> 
> Things have been busy here too, but I’ve got a little hope. In a couple weeks I’ve got a big blank spot in my schedule - I was thinking I could fill that with a little trip. Fhirdiad is nice this time of year. Keep a day or two open for me, won’t you?
> 
> See you soon,
> 
> Khalid

For a foreign leader, this letter shows remarkable knowledge of the reforms King Dimitri was attempting to push through. In his reign, he made many sweeping changes, so we can’t be entirely certain what this refers to, but a letter we will analyze later implies it is likely about the change in political system.

Of course, even a schoolchild should know that the Savior King pioneered the first form of representative government in Fódlan’s history. Compared to the government we have now it may seem limited, given that only those who owned land could vote and that their elected officials could only be chosen from the nobility, but compared to the previous monarchy it was an incredible change. It paved the way for future reforms, eventually leading to the full democracy that we have today - still called by its ancient name, the Council of Lords.

It must be noted, of course, that Almyra had a form of representative government at that time. Though still ultimately ruled by a sole king who reigned for most of their lives, the king was chosen based on support from both nobles and commoners rather than simply being given the title by birthright. Though quite different from Fódlan’s eventual system, many scholars believe that King Dimitri took some inspiration from it, especially given the documented intimacy between these two kings.

After this point, though we know correspondence and visits between King Khalid and King Dimitri continue, nearly all of their letters have been lost. This is a great blow to the historical record, and something that scholars have been mourning for hundreds of years. Imagine the insight we might have into the past if we had more of these candid, friendly letters between two of the greatest kings ever to exist in this corner of the world.

What we do have are a handful of fragments, presented here.

> There has always been only you. That is something I have never doubted, and seeing your face again did nothing but remind me that -

> Last time wasn’t long enough. Maybe it’s just a fantasy to imagine that we could someday spend our days together, but I’ve always been a dreamer. You like that about me - you told me once.

> \- I dreamed of holding your hand, presenting you as my consort. You were so beautiful then, but I find that you are even more beautiful outside of my dreams.

> All I want right now is to touch you again. I’ll be honest for once, because you always take my honesty so well: I am lonely, and I want to be by your side.

> I wished to write of what I miss about you, but I found that it became inappropriate quickly. Please forgive -

> I’ll see you soon. Keep your bed warm for me, you know I hate the winters there.

> I love you. I will have you in my arms again, beloved, and then I am not certain I will be able to let you go.

Debate over these fragments has raged for years. What cannot be denied is that they were written by King Dimitri and King Khalid - the best handwriting experts in the world have agreed on that, and dating places them during the reign of these two kings. The question, then, is to whom they were written.

With the publication of this article, we mean to argue that they were written to each other. It makes far more sense than the common belief that they were written to unnamed, unknown lovers. It is clear from these fragments that each writer missed the one they were writing to dearly, and that they were unable to be together openly or regularly. These were two of the most powerful men in the world, who both remained unmarried all their lives. The passion and love in these letters come through in each word, and it is difficult to believe that either king would have allowed a small matter to keep them from being with their lover. Only the demands of ruling separate kingdoms would suffice.

Note especially the reference, in King Khalid’s hand, to hating the winters where his beloved was. Fhirdiad is known for its harsh winters, and for an Almyran they would be even worse. There is no record of him visiting anyone in Fhirdiad regularly except King Dimitri. To us, it seems nearly impossible that he could be writing to anyone else.

There remain only two letters confirmed to be exchanged between these kings. They are dated very late in King Dimitri’s reign.

> Dear Khalid,
> 
> It is done. I cannot put into words the relief I feel. Until the moment the votes were tallied, I feared that it would all go wrong somehow, all be undone. That this experiment would immediately fail, and my hopes for Fódlan to seize more control over its own fate would be for naught.
> 
> But we carried it off successfully. In a little over a month, I will step down from the throne and the next king will be crowned, with a council to guide them. I am pleased with the winner - you remember the most recent Lady Daphnel, Judith’s niece? I am certain you have met, she takes after her aunt greatly. She won the vote, and indeed she would have been my choice. I am pleased. She is also reform-minded, and cares for the commonfolk, and wishes strongly for peace. Fódlan will be in good hands.
> 
> In truth, I cannot quite decide how I feel about this. I am laying down a great burden, and achieving an equally great dream. I will soon be free of the trials of kingship, but at the same time - if I am being honest, I will miss some of it. Perhaps it is pompous of me, but I believe that I have done my best for my country, and I will miss that. The feeling of making a change, making things better.
> 
> But I suppose in the end I am happy to walk away. You of all people know how tiring it is, how difficult and sometimes hopeless. I spent all of my life beholden to others in this way, and I think that now, finally, I may be able to chart a path without such responsibilities.
> 
> I did consider staying. Some of the council have asked me to remain as Lord Blaiddyd, and sit on the council with them, and offer guidance. But I think we both know that in the end they would always look to me first, instead of our new king. They have known me as their ruler for so long they would not be able to help it. The best thing for me to do is disappear, at least for now. At least until they no longer think of me as king.
> 
> In service of that, I have named an heir to the Blaiddyd title - one of Rufus’ progeny. The smartest of them, and the kindest, and I can only see it as a blessing that he does not have a crest. The others are all settled in their lives and doing well, and I have done my best to ensure that they have no reason to be jealous. I have done the best I can.
> 
> And so I will leave as soon after the coronation as I am able. I have been told by a physician that my health would be improved by a warmer climate. Would it be imposing terribly to ask if I might come to stay? It would be for an indefinite period. I have nothing now to draw me away from your generous hospitality.
> 
> With all the hope in my heart,
> 
> Dimitri

> Dear Dimitri,
> 
> You don’t know how happy I was to receive your last letter. You’ve accomplished so much - you deserve to rest, and to live for yourself. Whatever I can do to help with that, I will. I’ll have rooms made up for you and I will be counting the days until you arrive.
> 
> You’ve made me think of all the things I wished to accomplish myself when I took the throne. I haven’t done it all - and who could? - but my dream, the one I clung to for so long, is real now. Almyra has changed just like Fódlan has, becoming more willing to welcome others, more ready to reach out in peace and friendship.
> 
> We’ve come so far since the war, you and I. And if you deserve to live for yourself, perhaps I do too. Succession here is pretty complicated, as you know, but maybe it’s time for a little fresh blood. Maybe I’ve made enough of a mark, and it’s time to leave my home to the next generation, as you have done.
> 
> Well, it’s just a thought! Idle ponderings. You know how I am. In any case, I look forward to having you all to myself. Maybe we can travel a bit. There’s so much of the world I haven’t yet seen, and I can think of no one I would rather have by my side.
> 
> Yours,
> 
> Khalid

This is the last known written communciation between the two kings. As historical records show us, shortly after these letters the Savior King stepped down from the throne. As he mentions wishing to do here, there is evidence that he journeyed to Almyra and stayed there for several years. At that time, King Khalid passed the throne of Almyra to the next ruler.

The last mention of Khalid in any reputable record is, we believe, also a record of King Dimitri. It is from the Royal Chronicles of Almyra, that ancient record of kings and lords, deaths and births, ascensions and reigns. It simply states: _And so King Khalid the Peacemaker traveled from his land, loyal companion at his side, and never again returned._

After this both kings did indeed vanish into history. There are fragments of tales about them traveling through other lands, but these read more like folktales than anything based on fact - as does the famous legend that one day when their countries are in need they will return.

The argument that Dimitri was Khalid’s mentioned traveling companion is not new, and indeed is the most common reading of these letters. Most of us agree that Dimitri stayed with him in Almyra, that they cared for each other, and that they traveled together for what was likely some time (as, of course, both passed their crowns on when they were still relatively young). However, our argument is that their bond was deeper even than that.

There is, of course, no solid proof of a romance. However, given the time period in which this happened, it should come as no surprise - an open romance between the kings of two countries that had so recently been enemies would have thrown both countries into political turmoil. But their affection for each other is clear from their letters and their regular visits, and it should not be ignored that neither king ever married and that, barring any evidence yet to be uncovered, they likely spent the rest of their lives together.

The authors of this paper are aware that other academics have put forth different readings of these letters. However, we find none of these arguments convincing. Far more believable is the idea that they loved each other deeply, strongly, and for many years, and that their love helped change the face of our country.

In conclusion, we must say that it would not be hyperbole to call their relationship one of the greatest and most important romances in the history of Fódlan. King Dimitri and King Khalid were exemplars of medieval governance, innovation, and - as you can see here - love. We welcome all further discussion on, and scholarship of, this fascinating era of history.


End file.
